


isn't this thing called love amazing?

by m1ng1_luvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Books, I'm gonna add tags as I go, Kang Yeosang-centric, Meet-Cute?, bookstore!, everyone loves yeosang, idk can this be considered a harem fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1ng1_luvr/pseuds/m1ng1_luvr
Summary: Parkim Books. A place where Yeosang finds himself surrounded by what and who he adores the most.title from day6's how to love :)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Kudos: 21





	1. a floor buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so heartwarming how all the members adore yeosang so here i am writing something yeosang-centric! the first few chapters are just gonna be yeosang meeting the members so enjoy!!

The blonde boy huffed to himself as he closed the trunk of his car.

 _Finally,_ he thought, _the last box._

Turning around to lean against the hot metal, Yeosang paused and took in the sight of his new home, a tall apartment building on the outskirts of downtown Rochester. It wasn’t the worst choice for a change of scenery. So far, Yeosang was enjoying the quiet buzzing of the city. Rochester, seemingly boring at first glance, was alive and well. Driving through it on the way to the building, Yeosang had spotted a few cafes, restaurants, shops, and a place called Parkim Books. Yeosang noted it in his mind as the first stop on his exploration of Rochester, hoping it would satisfy his bookworm tendencies. In fact, the last box he had to carry to his place was full of books, a Stephen King novel topping off the pile inside. Yeosang held the box to his chest and began the final odyssey to his apartment.

“Wait! I’ll get the door for you!” a high-pitched voice rang out from behind him.

In a flash, a man with black hair found his way in front of Yeosang, stopping to open the door to the building and turning to him with a cute grin. He couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile back, the man’s happy expression infectious. 

“Thanks…” Yeosang started.

“Wooyoung!”

“Thanks, Wooyoung.” 

He tried not to stare, but Wooyoung was just so pretty. His dark hair, parted in the middle, framed his face perfectly and even the few strands that had fallen away from the rest added to his handsomeness. As Yeosang passed through the open door, he took note of the cute mole sitting under Wooyoung’s eye. 

He heard the door close behind him and there Wooyoung was again, opening the elevator in front of them. The smile remained on his face as he looked back at Yeosang.

“I’ll help you with this too.”

Yeosang’s shyness crept up on him as he nodded in response, announcing its presence with the subtle blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t prepared for kindness from such a beautiful human being. The elevator doors separated with a quiet ding and the pair stepped inside. 

“What floor?” Wooyoung asked, making eye contact.

“I, uh, I’m on the fifth floor,” Yeosang got out, internally dying at the slight stumble in his words. 

“Oh, cool! Me too.”

Pressing the button labeled with the number 5, Wooyoung comfortably leaned against the wall of the elevator and gazed at Yeosang.

“So what’s your name, new floor buddy?”

“Oh, my name is Yeosang,” the blonde replied quietly, tempted to retreat to the other side of the elevator.

“Well, Yeosang, welcome to the city. I swear that it’s actually decent here! I honestly thought it was boring when I first moved here but I just had to get out and about. I can even take you around if you want. Is that a Stephen King book?”

Wooyoung spoke quickly and strongly, his voice rising at the end of his question. It caught Yeosang off-guard for a second, but he quickly realized what kind of person the man was. He was bubbly, upbeat, maybe a little too friendly, and even so, Yeosang wasn’t even annoyed by it. Wooyoung was very endearing already. Yeosang also realized that he might just be stuck with him—it didn’t seem like his “floor buddy” was going to pass up on the opportunity to make a new friend.

“Oh yeah, it’s King’s _The Long Walk._ I haven’t read it yet, I just picked it up at a bookstore a while ago and it’s been collecting dust ever since. But I guess it’s my fault for being a bit of a book hoarder…”

Yeosang trailed off, afraid he’d rambled on for too long, but he was only met with Wooyoung’s bright eyes and small smile. Wooyoung opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors. The black-haired man extended his arm as if to say _after you_ , and Yeosang led the way out.

They walked along the wide hallway side by side, the silence between them containing the smallest amount of awkwardness. 

“Since you’re a book hoarder and all…” Wooyoung began.

Yeosang quickly turned his head to glare at him with squinted eyes. Wooyoung only giggled in response before continuing:

“You should check out my friend’s bookstore! It’s called Parkim Books, and it’s not too far from here! The atmosphere in there is really cozy! I’m not much of a reader myself but I always stop in there when he’s working to annoy him. Something tells me you would love it.”

 _Is this the universe telling me that I absolutely_ **_must_ ** _go to this bookstore?_ Yeosang thought.

He acknowledged the suggestion with a hum and smiled at his floor buddy, “I think I will go. Thanks Wooyoung.” 

Wooyoung scrunched his nose up and then abruptly reached out to pinch Yeosang’s cheek.

“Aish! You’re so cute!

Yeosang’s eyes widened in surprise and he felt himself turn into a tomato. 

Wooyoung giggled again, except it sounded a lot more evil this time. 

“Well, this is my humble abode, so I shall bid you farewell,” he said in a horrible British accent as he stuck his keys in the lock. “See you again soon, Yeosangie!” 

The man disappeared into his apartment as quickly as he had first appeared to Yeosang, leaving the stunned blonde alone in the hallway. 

A dumbstruck Yeosang shook his head as if to clear it from a daze before continuing on to his place at the end of the hall. 

He entered his apartment with a sigh, releasing a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. The relief of being in the comfort of his new home was soon replaced with dread as he stared at the untouched boxes that awaited him.

“Home sweet home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter thinking of how yeosang said wooyoung skipped some friendship steps when they first became besties :') does it show


	2. no mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the title makes sense? i'm so bad at coming up with them pls bear with me :) i loved writing this chapter it made me feel soft

The rays of the morning sun had already made their way into Yeosang’s bedroom by the time he woke up. He sported a frazzled look, cheeks flushed and tufts of blonde sticking out in every direction. The sounds of the city created a sense of calm. Chatter rising from the sidewalks, the hum of passing cars, birds chirping. Yeosang took it all in as he yawned and stretched in his bed. 

His encounter with Wooyoung still fresh in his mind, he decided to make visiting Parkim Books first on the day’s agenda. After breakfast, of course.

_Ah, breakfast._

Starbucks would have to do. Yeosang did not want a repeat of his own failed fried eggs or burnt pancakes. One day, he would learn how to make a decent breakfast, but today was not the day.

Taking his time, the blonde started to get ready for the day. He eventually settled on a black hoodie and jeans after a long internal battle. Some part of him wanted to dress to impress, wondering if Wooyoung’s friend at the bookstore was as charming as the black-haired man himself.

Yeosang maneuvered his way through the remaining untouched boxes as he traveled to the bathroom. He tried to finish unpacking everything yesterday, he really did, but laziness inevitably kicked in and lured him to bed. Sighing to himself, he decided that future Yeosang would deal with it later. 

Teeth brushed and face washed, Yeosang shoved his phone and his wallet in the back pockets of his jeans and finally got to the door of his apartment. He hesitated in exiting just for a minute, running his fingers through his hair and mentally preparing himself for the possibility of bumping into Wooyoung.

Yeosang took a deep breath and got moving. There was no Wooyoung in sight as he made his way to the elevator and as he left the building. A mixture of relief and disappointment bubbled up inside him but he ignored it as he stepped into chilly air. Spring had only just begun so a bit of cold still lingered, but to Yeosang, it was perfect hoodie weather. Using his trusty GPS, the blonde found he was in luck: there was a Starbucks a few stops down from Parkim Books, which was also in a manageable walking distance. 

Yeosang was in no rush to get to his destination while he enjoyed the landscape. It was a beautiful day after all. The skies were clear and the fully-exposed sun brightened the world around him. Tall office buildings in the distance glimmered in the light while the sparse greenery he passed seemed to glow. He arrived at the Starbucks sooner than expected, the bell attached to the entrance ringing as he walked in.

“Good morning!”

His head turned a little to the left to see a barista smiling widely at him from behind a row of coffee-making contraptions.

 _Is everyone in this city as pleasant as Wooyoung?_ he wondered.

Yeosang replied with a small “Morning!” as he approached the register.

The barista fast-walked to meet him there, wiping his hands on his apron.

_I guess everyone in this city is as cute as Wooyoung._

The employee’s hair was a faded pink and it looked amazing on him. His adorably puffy cheeks were lifted as he continued to smile at Yeosang.

“What can I get you?”

“Hi, um, I’ll have a double smoked bacon and a grande iced americano.”

“Okay, that’ll be $7.60. Name?”

“Yeosang,” the blonde mumbled as he fumbled with his wallet, eventually finding a ten-dollar bill. 

The barista hummed thoughtfully as he entered his name into the machine. 

“Yeosang. Is this your first time coming here?”

His eyebrows lifted a little bit in surprise as he looked at the light-haired man. 

“Yeah. How did you know? Do I not look like a Rochester native?” he said in a joking tone, handing the money to him.

Yeosang didn’t think the employee could get any cuter, but he was proven wrong. His heart somewhat melted when the man laughed with a crinkle of his nose and a toothy grin. 

“No, no, you fit in just fine,” he reassured Yeosang. “I’ve just worked here for a long time and I’m sure I would’ve remembered you.” 

The suggestion behind his words made Yeosang flustered, pink lightly dusting his cheeks. The barista’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he gave him his change.

“Your order should be ready soon, Yeosang. I’m Yunho by the way,” he continued and gestured to the nametag pinned to his apron.

Not trusting his mouth to form words at the moment, Yeosang nodded in acknowledgement and offered a small smile.

He moved over the side of the counter meant for pick-up and let his eyes linger on Yunho for a little longer. As he worked to prepare Yeosang’s order, the blonde couldn’t help but notice his height and how broad his shoulders were. 

Yeosang quickly snapped himself out of staring and glanced around the Starbucks to pass the time. His wandering eyes focused in on the back of a customer’s head, momentarily caught by their dark roots and bright red ends. His inner thoughts were soon interrupted by Yunho calling his name. Yeosang took his coffee and sandwich with a “Thanks!” and chose a table to sit at. Maybe he sat at one not too far from the unknown person with the red hair to be nosy, but nobody had to know that. 

He stuck a straw in his iced drink and sipped as he slipped his phone out of his back pocket. Scrolling through Instagram, he missed his mouth and instead poked his own cheek. Yeosang was going to pretend that nothing happened until he heard a tiny “pft” nearby. His head shot up to find the guy with the cool hair holding back a laugh, his lips shut but curved into a smirk. Yeosang couldn’t help but laugh at himself as well and kept eye contact with him while they shared the tiny moment. A vibration from the phone in his hand brought him back to reality and he pulled his gaze back to the bright screen. In his peripheral vision, he saw the man look at him for a second more before burying his head in the laptop in front of him.

The notification was just a reminder for him to finish unpacking that day. Yeosang scowled a little and put the device down, finishing his breakfast without another mishap.

Eating didn’t take long and his mission to visit Parkim Books was once again on a roll. Yeosang quickly gathered his trash and threw it out. He was basically out the door when he heard a “Come again soon!” from Yunho. A happy expression easily took over his face while he walked and he rolled his eyes at the warmth that had bloomed in his chest. These dreamy men weren’t giving him a chance to breathe! Nonetheless, Yeosang was starting to think he would find contentment in this unfamiliar city.

Only a few minutes passed before the blonde was standing in front of Parkim Books. The cheery-looking exterior seemed almost out of place. Its soft colors were refreshing amongst all the brick that was everywhere else. Through the windows on either side of the entrance, Yeosang could make out lots of shelves, entirely filled with books. He was overflowing with excitement as he went to enter what looked like book heaven. 

The door on the right swung open and revealed another beautiful man. Of course, he was smiling but get this: his smile came with dimples.

 _I’m never gonna catch a break,_ Yeosang thought.

The handsome young man waved at him with his free hand.

“Hi! Welcome to Parkim Books!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! i really appreciate the kudos <33


End file.
